Blackwaters
The Blackwaters are technically five parts of a whole, each connected to the other in a hive-mind of sorts. Extreme distance between them will sever this link, though it is immediately reestablished once back in range. They are all extremely effective and terrifically efficient robot pilots, along with being incredibly adept in personal combat. Each one is specialized to fit a certain task. 'Overall Abilities' Each one is highly intelligent. They are all incredibly durable, with BL especially so. They have very fine-tuned sensor arrays, giving them high situational awareness. They have no emotions whatsoever, only understanding that their objective is to kill, and carrying out this task to the best of their ability. They are generally poor in physical combat, except for KW. 'BL/' Battle Logic is the brute of the set, meant for raw, open combat. A large, intimidating hulk of metal and efficiency, completely unforgiving. It pilots the Ouranos, an utterly massive four-legged combat mech, outfitted with heavily upgraded MSMGS, capable of moving with uncanny speed. When not behind the seat of its robot, the SCU wields two massive fusion rifles, firing each shot with extreme accuracy. Its strength is matched by few, able to move several tons with ease. 'AC/' Aerial Combat is an air-combat unit, piloting a hybridized robot equipped with a combination of hoverblades, copter blades, and aerofoils. It moves with extreme speed, attacking with multiple single-barreled MPLs. With its versatile locomotive capabilities, it can outmaneuver most adversaries. The SCU is equipped with a pair of gyrocopters integrated into its back, in tandem with ion thrusters installed in the torso, it can move with great speed. It attacks with plasma charge grenades and ion repeaters. 'KW/' Kinetic Weapons is the melee brawler of the group. It pilots a large, six-legged mech equipped with powerful legs, capable of crushing opponents. It moves with great speed, able to rush and surprise enemies. When fighting outside the robot, KW uses twin overcharged plasma swords, highly dangerous, and able to cut through near anything. It uses these to great effect, able to block any attacks- including projectiles- that come its way. Along with this, it is capable of hand-to-hand combat. 'AT/' Alternate Tactics is the sniper/guerilla fighter of the group. He pilots an MRC-equipped hybrid of copter and mech, capable of moving at impressive speed on land and in the air, and maintain high accuracy even while moving. This particular Blackwater has four legs, a feature unique to this one only. When not piloting, it uses a single handheld rail cannon in tandem with active camoflauge and invisibility tech, often positioning itself in difficult to reach areas while striking from afar. 'ER' Efficient Research, the brains of the group, spends a majority of its time running simulations on new, better weaponry. Its choice of robot is fairly modest compared to the others, using a hybrid of hover, cruise and copter equipped with Nanotech disruptors. When fighting outside the robot, it uses a Hawking Rifle, a fast-firing weapon that fires concentrated bursts of radiation. Aside from that, is had no extra abilities. Category:Technology